Padre por un dia
by Selkis1701
Summary: Un mal dia para Inuyasha se convierte en uno peor para Sesshoumaru a causa de una vieja aniiga suya que decide darle una leccion a los hermanitos perro
1. Chapter 1

**Padre por un día**

_(Al menos eso cree él…)_

Buscando algo nuevo que publicar encontré este viejo fic de Inuyasha que no había publicado hasta ahora. En lo personal, me encanta maltratar a Sesshoumaru por ello, esta historia sobre los hermanitos perro. Espero que les guste.

Selkis

_**Resumen: un mal dia para Inuyasha se convierte en uno peor para su pobre hermano mayor quien deberá lidiar con su peor pesadilla ^^**_

_NOTA: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI_

Capitulo 01

— Maldito verano, maldito Naraku, maldito calor, ¡malditos sean todos! —Refunfuñaba un viejo hanyou a la vera de un arroyo en pleno verano del Sengoku, muerto de calor y de aburrimiento, lo que lo hacia mas que peligroso, mientras se acercaba al agua cristalina en busca de algún consuelo para su malestar.

— Kaede baba no esta, Sango se fue a su aldea a reparar su hirakotsu y por suerte se llevo al hentai de Miroku y a la peste de Shippou, Kagome no esta no se por qué !feh! que aburrido estoy… ni siquiera Naraku o alguno de sus engendros salen con este calor, ni siquiera mi hermano anda por ahí para poderle dar una buena paliza…. Perro estúpido— decía Inu Yasha mientras se quitaba su aori de rata de fuego y se sumergía en la refrescante corriente del arroyo.

— Ahora si… pero que aburrido estoy… sino pasa algo pronto, enloqueceré— volvió a decir en voz alta el chico bestia mientras la tranquila corriente de agua su blanca cabellera arrastraba debajo de él.

Por un buen rato estuvo descansando. Su blanca piel era acariciada por el fresco líquido mientras era quemada por el sol del mediodía hasta que, de repente, sin necesidad aparente, bruscamente se paro y su ropa habitual vistió. Su katana dentro de su obi acomodo y a caminar hacia el bosque, su rumbo tomo. La fresca sombra de los enormes árboles un respiro le daban, hasta que cerca de una pequeña cueva, un olor familiar detecto.

— Conejos— y una risa malévola, una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos, en su rostro se formo, y sin mas, a perseguir a su presa, a su almuerzo comenzó. Muy sigilosamente caminaba siguiendo el olor, tanto se descuido, que una roca, una advertencia escrita con sangre en ella no diviso y en territorio prohibido ingreso.

Cual perro de presa a su victima encontró sin advertir que estaba siendo observado por un gran kitsune de claro color y nueve hermosas colas. Y cuando estuvo a punto de atraparle, su observador, en su camino se cruzo. Y al hanyou, sin problemas, confronto.

— ¡Alto! — Grito un pequeño zorro de voz ambigua y varias colas.

— ¿Nani? — Inu Yasha inocentemente pregunto.

— ¿Por qué estas en mi territorio, hanyou? El otro mononoke pregunto subiéndose a lo más alto de un árbol caído.

— ¿Territorio? ¿Desde cuando los zorros pulgosos tienen "territorio"? siempre he andado por aquí u nunca sube que estas tierras tuvieran dueño alguno, y menos un zorro apestoso como tu, solo falta que aparezca ese lobo sarnoso — murmuro maldiciendo su mala suerte

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, mocoso? — Alzo su voz denotando sin preocupación su enojo

— ¡Muévete rata de varias colas que se me escapa el almuerzo! —Fue lo único que por el cerebro de Inu Yasha se cruzo para decir en ese momento

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste, bestia?

— Te escuche, pero tengo otras cosas mas importantes que tu — restándole importancia al asunto su mirada del zorro aporto.

— ¡No hay duda que eres un gran idiota!

— Nadie me insulta — Le grito el chico ya claramente enfadado y con ganas de pelear. Repite lo que has dicho, rata blanca…

— Quiero que te largues de mi territorio, hanyou despreciable…

— Eres tu el que se moverá, ¡maldito!

— Te comportas como un crío estúpido, chico bestia

— ¿Quieres pelear, desgraciado enano pulgoso? — Y harto de los insultos, el kitsune de nueve colas se transformo, su forma humana, humana y femenina tomo. E Inu Yasha, pasmado ante esa criatura, quedo.

— Había escuchado de ti, Inu Yasha, pero esperaba nunca tener la desagradable desgracia de conocerte…

— Pues no, al único kitsune que soporto es a Shippou y gracias,— dijo muy molesto y desenfundando a Tessaiga.

— No hay dudas que Sesshoumaru y tu son familia — dijo son cierta ironía y tomando su forma humana, revelo su verdadero aspecto, una Hermosa y agraciada hembra rubia con un muy atrevido kimono blanco ante el se presento

—Soy Rukia — menciono jugueteando con uno de los extremos de su obi, en el cual llevaba un gran cascabel..

— No tengo a quien llamar familia, ya no tengo ninguna — dijo entre aun mas molesto y triste ante tan molesta realidad

— Él dijo lo mismo hace tiempo.

— No se de que demonios hablas, pero no me importa, ahora si estoy molesto —y la hoja del colmillo comenzó a pulsar

— Par de idiotas… hermanos tenían que ser — la hermosa kitsune de atrevida forma murmuro.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Pelea sino quieres morir zorra loca de la pradera! — Y sobre ella se abalanzo con desmedido control

— Como quieras, "cachorro" — y esta, el desafió tácito acepto, y a confrontar al chico bestia comenzó.

Varios árboles antiquísimos se vieron afectados por los ataques de los contrincantes, pero ninguno de ellos dos, con serias lesiones resultaron.

— Eres bueno, cachorro… decía la kitsune rubia esgrimiendo una técnica de viento parecida a la utilizada por la mal lograda Kagura.

— Aun no has visto lo mejor…

— ¿En serio? Y yo que creía haber visto tu mejor técnica — lo que más hizo enfadar aun a Inu Yasha. — ¡Fuego mágico! — Cual duplicado de Shippou exclamo, y de uno de sus abanicos, una llama azul broto, que las puntas de la larga cabellera del hanyou quemo.

— Maldita perra, me las vas a pagar todas — con rabia, con ira le grito.

— ¡jai! — La zorra no mucho mas grande de físico que Inu Yasha pero de exquisita figura grito, con su otro abanico, un movimiento en el aire realizo, y al hanyou, en el aire, cual mosca atrapada en una tela de araña, inmovilizo.

— No… no…no… hay Inu Yasha…. Que terco eres…

— Espera a que me suelte y te ponga las manos encima — grito mientras Tessaiga se escapaba del dominio de su amo y a tierra, caída sin control.

— No lo ves Inu Yasha… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta quien te venció?

— ¡deja de decir estupideces zorra loca!

— ¡BAKA! ¡Cierra tu la boca estúpido remejo de perro! — Sin mucha educación le contesto. Eres arrogante. Impulsivo, terco, egocéntrico, desconsiderado, infantil pero sobre todas las cosas, eres un verdadero IDIOTA!

— ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para decirme esas cosas? Te aprovechas de… — decía mientras intentaba en vano de zafarse de su invisible prisión.

— ¿Por qué siempre termino educando a cachorros con problema de personalidad? No hay duda que fui mala en mi vida anterior y ni hablar, estos 2 son hijos del viejo gran perro… salieron al viejo comandante…— dijo algo desilusionada, lo que a Inu Yasha mas molesto

— ¿Qué diablos dices, kitsune loca?

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, "niñito"? — enfadada le respondió

— ¡LOCA! — Con claras intenciones de ofenderla le grito así te llame horrible animalejo con problemas de genero, suéltame y veras como se te aclara el problema!

— ¿en serio? — Dijo con tono sobrador y dispuesta a cobrarse por el insulto recibido

— En serio —gritaba sin dejar de tratar de liberarse

— Porque los hombres deben aprender de las perores lecciones… va… no importa la especie, todos son unos idiotas…. Como quieras Inu Yasha…. — Y la zorra de varias colas, las mismas detrás de si abrió cual si fuera uno mas de sus abanicos, mas importante, mas grande, mas peligrosa pareció, con el mismo abanico que había atrapado a Inu Yasha los hilos, tras un delicado movimiento corto, a la vez, que en voz baja, un conjuro repitió. El hanyou solo noto que aquellos hilos que lo sostenían, se deshacían como la bruma en el sol de la mañana y a caer comenzó. Unas vueltas, un baile la zorrita realizo y cuando termino, la ropa, el aori de rata de fuego sobre la verde grama estaba cual si su portador lo hubiera arrojado en ese preciso lugar, y por debajo, algo se movió. Algo de allí salió

— Ahora crece de verdad…

Y una pequeña mano por la inmensa manga del aori se deslizo, era una mano, pero la mano de un niño, de un hanyou pequeño, era de blanco cabello y orejas de perro…

— Ahora Inu Yasha… yo entrene a tu hermano mayor y son iguales de tercos…aprende la lección Inu Yasha, tu eres tu propio peor enemigo y cuando dejes de comportarte cual niño… cuando encuentres una razón, a tu verdadera forma regresaras… eso espero o él me matara — decía la zorrita que un olor familiar en el aire había detectado. Algo que le agradaba con suma maldad.

— Bueno, es hora de irme pequeño, pero no te preocupes, por que tu niñera esta llegando… quisiera quedarme a ver su cara, pero mas vale mi pellejo… se que comprenderás al fin que tus amigos dependen mucho de ti, no por tu fuerza, por algo que tu mismo debes descubrir… y sin mas, su forma animal una vez mas tomo, y por el bosque desapareció.

— Ven aquí pequeña peste humana… ay… se escucho decir cuando una niña vestida por un kimono a cuadros llegaba al lugar llevando las riendas de un dragón de dos cabezas, que asombrada y fascinada por el hallazgo, con prisa a su amo fue a buscar. Su amo, un poderoso inu tai jukai conocido como Sesshoumaru.

Continuara.

Si desean ver la imagen de Rukia, en la cual me base para descrirla, entren a mi Profile donde hallaran un enlace para verla.


	2. Chapter 2

_Agradecimientos: bueno , no tengo muchos pero aun asi quiero agradecerle a Yuriko-Hime por sus palabras. Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste también ^^_

**Capitulo 02**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo limpio. Las cigarras cantaban sin cesar cuando un pequeño niño miraba azorado el traje rojo que alguna vez había usado pero ahora, sobre el cual estaba sentado cuando una niña no mucho mayor a él apareció y con esos ojitos dorados de niño perdido se topo.

— Ven aquí niña de por — dijo en demonio verde, calvo y feo apareciendo por detrás de la pequeña que al ver a ese pequeño de blanco cabello sobre un traje rojo, con su boca abierta se quedo, asombrado e inmóvil se hallo.

— A… a… Amo —llamo el pequeño jukai

— Se parece al amo… ¿no lo cree así señor Jaken?

— ¡ni lo digas asquerosa humana! Hasta se parece a ese despreciable hanyou de Inu Yasha…

— Pero señor Jaken…. Mire esos ojitos, y las orejitas, su cabello blanco —. Y los ojos de la pequeña brillaban de emoción al ver al cachorro lo que disgustaba al sirviente ver

— No, no…

— ¿podemos quedarnos con él, señor Jaken?

— ¿Qué? — Grito aterrado chillo justo cuando Lin se movió, y clavada en la tierra una espada advirtió

— es lindo, es…

— Es Tessaiga…

— Pero esa… ¿esa no es la espada del hermano del Amo Sesshoumaru?

— no puede ser ese asqueroso hanyou…

— ¿Qué sucede con el inútil de Inu Yasha?

Menciono un alto, aristocrático y antipático inu dai jukai que apareció acompañado por su dragón de dos cabezas, y hallo a sus dos acompañantes, asustados, pero paraditos uno al lado del otro, como tratando de ocultar algo. Sus caras demostraban miedo, asombro y curiosidad.

— ¿Qué hizo el inútil hanyou esta vez? — Se aventuro a preguntarles a su sirviente y a esa niña que aun trataba de saber por que la conservaba. Los otros dos apenas podían pensar, menos hablar, ni siquiera se atrevían a mover ante la mirada de su amo. El jukai estaba tan concentrado en algún pensamiento, que ni siquiera reconoció cierto olor del lugar, ni siquiera advirtió que algo pequeño se movía cerca de él, hasta que esa diminuta cosa se tomo con fuerza de su estola.

— Pero que rayos — enfurecido el demonio exclamo y su vista hacia su estola diviso.

— no… no es posible —. Dijo atónito Sesshoumaru del Oeste

— Creo que… que es — intentaba decir Jaken

—Se parece a usted Amo — inocente Lin. Exclamo y una brisa atrevida los olores de su alrededor removió, y hasta el jukai los llevo.

— I… Inu Yasha… no, no pude ser, no puedes ser él— le dijo el gigante demonio perro al diminuto hanyou que se hallaba desnudo, aferrado a él, hasta que sus piernas no soportaron mas, y sobre su colita cayo, por suerte, sobre parte de la estola se derrumbo, y a llorar comenzó.

— ¡Pervertido! — Gritaba una muchacha a la vez, que con su enorme boomerang a un monje que amaba golpeaba sin cesar, el pobre, de inmediato se desmayo en la entrada de la cabaña, bajo la atenta mirada de un kitsune y una gatita amarilla muy tranquila

— Es más tonto que el perro cascarrabias— el zorrito exclamo conocido como Shippo exclamo.

— Miau— la minina sabiamente contesto

— Monje asqueroso, no puedo creerlo, ¡me voy con Kaede! Prefiero soportar a Inu Yasha que a un libidinoso que no aprende nada. ¡Shippou! ¡Kirara! — La taiyi acomodándose su arma sobre su espalda exclamo llamando a sus amigos. Sus pocas pertenencias tomo y de inmediato el camino hacia la aldea de la anciana sacerdotisa emprendió de regreso.

La gatita se transformo, la exterminadora sobre su lomo se sentó, entre sus brazos al niño zorro tomo y una ultima mirada al monje desmayado le regalo.

— Adiós Miroku, por alguna razón, hasta Sesshoumaru me comienza a parecer mas educado…

— Ahora si tengo miedo

— Cállate enano, vamos Kirara… y la gata a volar comenzó.

Lejos de allí, un viaje diferente le tocaría realizar a Sesshoumaru, quien aun no podía salir de su asombro. No podía dejar de mirar a ese pequeño niño, pero aun así un aroma familiar detecto. Uno que odiaba más aun que el de ese hanyou que tanto despreciaba.

— Ese olor —. Dijo sin mover un solo músculo.

— Buaaaa —. Lloraba sin cesar el pequeño niño perdido entre la estola de su hermano mayor.

— Ya pequeño, ya — se atrevió a decirle la pequeña que se acerco a consolar al pequeño hanyou confundido y asustado.

— A… ¿amo? — Dijo el sapo asqueroso con cara de cordero inocente hacia su amo

— Buaaa — Seguía llorando Inu Yasha sin consuelo, que con más fuerza, de la cola de su hermano se tomo.

— Amo bonito, mire —. Y el sapo se corrió, y una espada detrás de si apareció.

— Tessaiga…

— no creo que haya sido Naraku quien convirtiera al hanyou bueno para nada en—interrumpió el sapo asqueroso.

— Rukia… maldita zorra desgraciada — y el jukai perro se enfado, tanto que sus ojos rojos volvió

— Hay mama — Jaken asustado exclamo

— Solo esa maldita zorra traicionera podría hacer esto — dijo cerrando sus puños con odio

— Ya pequeño — Dijo la niña acariciando la cabecita del hanyou que se comenzó a tranquilizar

— ¿podemos llevarlo con nosotros Amo Sesshoumaru?

— ¿pero que dices estúpida niña? ¿Cómo crees que mi Amo Bonito se hará cargo de "ESO"? —menciono despectivamente el bicho verde.

— Rukia, se que estas cerca, maldita zorra… no caeré en tu juego…

— Pobrecito— decía la pequeña Rin mientras le acariciaba la cabecita al pequeño hanyou.

— Ya me las pagaras Rukia, ya lo harás — dijo el gran jukai mirando fríamente al pobre cachorro desvalido.

— Asquerosa criatura, —menciono Jaken despectivamente al pobre de In Yasha que no dejaba de llorar amargamente.

— ¡Vámonos! — Ordeno Sesshoumaru

— Pe… pero amo —. La niña, la única que se preocupaba por el chiquillo trato de decir.

Pero su mirada basto para que la niña cambiara de opinión, a pesar de saber que dejarlo allí solo, no era no mas correcto.

Y sin importarle el bienestar de su hermano convertido en niño otra vez, lo abandono. A caminar comenzó, siempre seguido por sus compañeros mientras que sentado sobre una fresca mata de hierba el pequeño y desnudo hanyou, solo y abandonado, a su hermano observaba alejarse y a llorar como el cachorro que era, como cachorro abandonado comenzó, y nadie más lo escucho.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Agradezco a Yuriko-Hime, a TenshaiSayuki y a Paola por dejarme sus comentarios. Este capitulo es corto pero puedo asegurarles que a partir de este comienza lo mejor, bueno, Sesshoumaru no estará de acuerdo conmigo, pero se pondrá mejor. ;-)

Quisiera pedirles, si les gustan los fics de Final Fantasy 7 por favor, lean Ultima Reunión pues quisiera saber como me esta quedando. Por favor! T.T

Bueno no los molesto mas, disfruten este nuevo capitulo de Padre por un día

Capitulo 03

El calor en la ciudad era tan agobiante, tanto como para derretir el asfalto y tanto como la insistencia de Souta hacia su hermana para que una vez mas trajera a su amigo "orejas de perro".

— No y ¡NO! La chica en la cara a su hermano le grito.

— ¿Pero por que no Kagome? Le pregunto con ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

— Porque Inu Yasha en su tonto, cabeza hueca, bueno para nada que solo sirve para meterse en problemas, ¡por eso no quiero que venga! Termino de decir metiendo con furia algo dentro de su famosa y multifuncional mochila amarilla.

— Entonces… dijo con total inocencia el niño, ¿Por qué sigues yendo y sobre todo: por que le llevas tantas cosas a él? Le pregunto con tanta tranquilidad que a su hermana asusto.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Souta?

— ¿Yo? Nada… nada, absolutamente nada

— Pues… yo… ya, ya basta Souta. Dije que no y es ¡NO!

— Ya suenas como nuestra madre, será que al fin te estas poniendo vieja… con mirada indiferente le anuncio.

— ¿Nani? Muy asombrada escucho esas palabras del integrante menor de la familia Hirugashi.

— Feh… igual, se que quieras ó no, él vendrá, y al mejor estilo de su amigo perro, a la sacerdotisa le contesto.

— Mejor me voy a mi cuarto, seguro que allí encuentro algo mejor que hacer. Y sin más, el jovencito de la habitación de su hermana escapo.

Y esta, en un ataque de rabia, todos sus peluches, sus almohadones, hasta incluso algunas prendas al aire, hacia la puerta, hacia su hermano arrojo.

Cuando se calmo, la obra de destrucción que había realizado contemplo. Su cuarto, parecía zona de destrucción luego de un tifón, completamente revuelta, desordenada la miro.

— ¡Maldición! Hasta yo actuó como perro baka, y sin más, en silencio, comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había generado, pensando en ese hanyou al cual amaba pero que también, a veces, deseaba ahorcar con sus propias manos.

— Pero Sanguito… querida… decía el monje Miroku mientras, una vez más, se tapaba con su mano su cara luego de recibir un fuerte, muy fuerte golpe de parte de su amada taiyi.

— ¡Shippou!, ¡Kirara! La exterminadora de monstruos a sus amigos muy enfadada llamo.

— esta juventud… exclamo la vieja Kaede mientras desde la puerta de su choza observaba resignada el típico comportamiento del houshi que sus malas mañas no perdía, mientras que Sango, cada vez más enojada estaba.

— espero que a Inu Yasha le vaya mejor que a mi el monje anuncio.

— ¡Seguro que si!, la taiyi le grito. ¡Perro y tonto como es se comporta mejor que usted!

— Aunque el trasero de Sango es pequeño… redondito y… decía babeándose hasta que una piedra voladora lo noqueo.

— Cuando aprenderán estos dos…. Y resignada, la vieja sacerdotisa de su portal se paro y hacia el pobre muchacho desmayado, sin muchas ganas se encamino.

— ¡Vámonos! La joven ordeno, y el pequeño kitsune y su gatita amiga muy callados y asustados, a Sango, hacia su aldea, la acompañaron.

— ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de un idiota como este? Gritaba mientras se iba alejando. Y algunas otras mas que a esas alturas los aldeanos, ya conocían de memoria por eso, ni la menor atención a los actores de semejante escena, le prestaron. Y sin mas, Sango, por el camino, desapareció.

Muy lejos de la aldea de Kaede baba, un pequeño hanyou se hallaba desnudo, sobre hierba fresca, sollozando cuando una colorida mariposa cerca de él se poso. Sobre una flor, un descanso tomo y sus brillantes colores, la atención del pequeño llamo. Sin darse cuenta, ya no lloro, y como pudo, caminando algo inseguro, hacia el insecto se dirigió, feliz, alegre sin notar el peligro que lo acechaba.

— Pero mira hermano lo que tenemos aquí… un horrible y gris ogro a otro le comento.

— Si… ya veo hermano… el desayuno esta aquí… dijo este ultimo mirando fijamente al hanyou que jugaba a atrapar a la mariposa.

— ¿Mitad y mitad? Uno al otro le pregunto.

— Mitad y mitad como siempre… y sin perder tiempo, al descuidado hanyou se acercaron. Y cuando este los advirtió, fijamente los miro y cuando estos intentaron atraparlos, a correr comenzó.

— detente maldita alimaña, ¡tenemos hambre! Uno de los hermanos ogro le grito para llamar su atención.

Como podía, con sus pequeñas piernitas, sin recordar como defenderse, Inu Yasha a correr comenzó, a llorar nuevamente comenzó y en la huida, con una rama se tropezó, y sin más, al suelo se cayó, lastimándose sus rodillas, su carita, y un horrible grito de dolor de su garganta escapo.

El encuentro del pequeño hanyou por parte de los ogros y su persecución había transcurrido tan rápidamente que casi se podía decir que por suerte fue así, pues, Sesshoumaru, quien había abandonado a su hermano a su propia suerte, incluso a la misma Tessaiga que tanto ansiaba, no estaba tan lejos, y sin mucho esfuerzo, pudo olfatear en el aire la esencia de la sangre derramada por su pequeño hermano.

El aristocrático y frió jukai en seco se paro. Sus dorados ojos a más no poder abrió, una mueca de odio mostró, sus ojos rojos se volvieron, gruño, sus puños con furia cerro.

— No… fue lo único que menciono y de inmediato, sobre los pasos que había dado para alejarse, volvió.

— ¿Amo? El antipático Jaken asombrado por la reacción de su amo fue lo único que menciono y tras él se encamino.

— Amo Sesshoumaru, Señor Jaken… Vamos Ah Un… y hasta la pequeña humana con el dragón al tai jukai siguió.

El cachorro estaba acurrucado entre unas hojas, sollozando, sangrando, lamiéndose alguna herida y temblando, cuando hasta él los ogros llegaron.

— No hay nada mejor que un poco de ejercicio antes del desayuno, uno de los ogros bromeo.

— de solo verlo se me hace agua la boca…

— Y el olor de esa sangre, es deliciosa

— Si… y este intento acercarse mas al pequeño, estiro su mano para atraparlo, pero un látigo verde, sus dedos, su mano, su brazo amputo.

— ¿nani?

—arjjj

—Aléjense de él… una voz fría y firme anuncio.

— Nosotros lo vimos primero forastero

—Aléjense… muy seguro el inu les ordeno

— dos contra uno hermano….

—Creo que comeremos mejor de lo esperado… y se rió. Y entre ambos ogros atacaron a Sesshoumaru.

Para nada el inu jukai se movió, ni siquiera pestaño. Conocía su fuerza, su poder, su velocidad, así que cuando ambos enemigos estuvieron cerca de él, su espada Toukijin de su obi saco y sin mas, a esos seres inferiores destrozo. Tranquilamente su espada maldita guardo y tan inmutable como siempre, hacia el pequeño hanyou se acerco, pero este al verlo, sin dudarlo, habiendo olvidado todo lo sucedido entre ambos, llorando, a las piernas de su hermano se aferro.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Padre por un día

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y gracias Eiri, pero NO, no Habrá yaoi en este fic para variar. Sabes que me gusta el yaoi, sabes que soy fuyoshi pero de vez en cuando me gusta un fic "normal", además tengo unos cuantos por terminar que lo son, y como te prometí, en algún momento, te hare el de Mu y los gemelos ;-) (Para eso tendrás que dejarme comentario en el fic de FF7).-

Bueno, disfruten de este nuevo capitulo de InuYasha que le pertenece a Rumiko y no a mi.

Capitulo 04

No había ni una sola nube en el cielo de Tokio, ni una leve brisa desde la bahía que hiciera amainar el calor agobiante de la ciudad y para peor, Kagome, comenzaba a odiarse a si misma por haber decidido quedarse ese fin de semana en su casa en lugar de sus amigos en el Sengoku. Ahí estaba ella, con sus ropas de sacerdotisa, barriendo la entrada de la habitación del templo donde su abuelo colecciona miles de objetos de origen desconocido y dudoso, llenos de polvo y de historias mas fantásticas que el mismo Inu Yasha, tal era su fastidio que preferiría estar en la época antigua, soportando las peleas infantiles entre Inu Yasha y Shippou, hasta tiernas le comenzaron a parecer. Y ella seguía barriendo cuando su abuelo del cobertizo salió con un antiguo cacharro entre sus manos y hasta ella se dirigió.

— ¿Ya te conté la historia de esta reliquia, La Vasija de Saharaui? Con ojitos de cachorro esperando por nuevo amo.

— Más de cien veces, abuelo, la jovencita le contesto ignorando al anciano.

— ¿Y de las propiedades de la urna de Mohín?

— Hace menos de diez minutos que lo hiciste por cuarta vez…

— ¿Y del amuleto de Azuma Do?  
>— Ese lo acabas de inventar, ¿verdad?<p>

— ¡pero como se te ocurre decir una cosa así hija! Sonando enfadado le replico.

— fehhh (sonando como Inu Yasha) comienzo a arrepentirme de haberme quedado aquí… espero que los demás lo estén pasando mejor que yo, y en el primero que pensó fue en el pobre houshi sama, luego en Sango, Shippou, Kirara, incluso al terco Inu Yasha, con nostalgia y resignación, en ellos pensó y pensó.

A pesar de sus deseos, Kagome desconocía que el pobre monje rebelde, en ese mismo momento, en un curso de agua cristalina, que en la época moderna ya no existía, el mismo, se hallaba sentado en el medio del arroyo cercano a la aldea, luego de que varias mujeres de ella, a causa de sus repetidas peticiones de tener hijos con ellas, las damas en cuestión, y cansadas de sus malas mañas, lo golpearan hasta el cansancio, y entre todas, al rió lo arrojaran. Estaba mojado, cubierto de lodo y el muy descarado, a arrepentirse de lo hecho no llegaba. En la orilla cercana, muy tranquila la vieja kaede lo observaba.

Luego que las mujeres de allí se alejaran, con algo de dificultad, el monje se paro, sus mojados hábitos acomodo, y como pudo a la margen sobre la cual la anciana se hallaba parada se dirigió. Con esfuerzo la pendiente subió. Y a una miko enfadada encontró.

— ¡Baka! Le dijo la anciana golpeándole en la cabeza, lo que provoco que el housi algunos metros retrocediera.

— ¿Y ahora que hice Kaede baba?

— Solo Inu Yasha me puede llamar así, por qué hasta él no están estúpido como tu, monje

— ¿Nani?

— El esta ciego pero por amor, en cambio tu monje… y el muchacho a la mujer se acerco. Y plaf! Una cachetada a este le dio.

— Inu Yasha hace todo lo que puede con lo bruto que es. Pero Miroku, usted… usted no tiene perdón. Debería haber dejado que la aldea completa lo linchara y media vuelta se dio, no entiendo a la juventud de hoy, ¿Cómo es posible que Sango Siga enamorada de semejante, semejante baka? Iba protestando la anciana hacia su casa mientras Miroku el golpe sobre su cabeza se sobaba. Parecía apenado, avergonzado, pero era solo eso, apariencia, pues en cuanto una nueva jovencita cerca de él paso, de inmediato se paro, hacia ella corrió y su típica pregunta realizo y una nueva bofetada recibió y en el rió otra vez termino, y menos mal que Sango no estaba allí, porque de haberlo estado, el monje a mejor vida hubiera pasado.

Lejos de la aldea de Kaede, Kirara y a Shippou se hallaban en la aldea de los exterminadores, sintiéndose rehenes de una exterminadora enloquecida, que no hacia otra cosa que sacarle filo a su katana, a sus dagas, a su hirakotsu pensando en cuantas veces su amado monje la había engañado.

— ¡ay mamá! Decía el pobre zorrito abrazado muy asustado a la gatita que nunca había visto tan enfadada a su ama, cual psicópata seguía y seguía afilando sus mas peligrosas y mortíferas armas.

— Ya vera, "su santidad" decía con cara de loca desequilibrada, ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima a Usted…

— Sango, si sigues así no te quedara nada de la espada…

— ¿Qué dijiste Shippou? Con furia le grito. Con mirada de fiera sedienta de sangre, tanto que a los pequeños aun más aterro.

— Buaaaa… me quiero ir con Inu Yasha…buaaa… empezó a llorara abrazado a la gatita que casi lo estaba por imitar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quede con perro baka? Aunque me golpee me trata mejor buaaa…

— Shippou… y la exterminadora al pequeño akuma a perseguir comenzó, por toda la aldea lo perseguía con la clara intención de desollarlo.

— ¡Inu Yasha! ¿Dónde estas perro baka cuando te necesito? El kitsune gritaba mientras a salvo de la descontrolada taiyi intentaba ponerse, aun clamaba a gritos por su amigo hanyou a quien tanto molestaba, pero el pobre niño no sabia que aunque Inu Yasha hubiera estado ahí, en ese momento, no habría podido auxiliarlo, pues de su encuentro con Rukia, la kitsune de nueve colas, que a su mismo y poderoso hermano Sesshoumaru, alguna vez instruyera en artes de pelea, salió algo mas que muy mal parado.

Lejos del Tokio moderno del siglo21, lejos de la aldea de Kaede baba y el monje maltratado por una buena causa, lejos de Sango la loca y el zorrito asustado, estaba Inu Yasha, ignorante de todas esas circunstancias pero muy cerca de Sesshoumaru, ese frió e inconmovible tai jukai que aun seguía ahí parado, quien seguía observando al cachorro desnudo delante de si, aferrado a sus largas y fuertes piernas, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos inexpresivos como si fuera el único ser vivo sobre la Tierra, el único para él, para el pobre de Inu Yasha que había sido transformado en un niño y nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos recordaba.

— ¡Amo! ¡Amo bonito! Un horrible, verde y antipático jukai de extraña raza se acercaba gritando hasta el altivo inu que rodeado de cadáveres encontró. Su pulcro aori estaba manchado lo que a Jaken un shock de pánico le provoco.

— ¡Amo! ¡Esta herido! Su báculo soltó y a toda la velocidad que sus piernas cortas le permitían, aun mas a su amo se acerco

— ¡Jaken! Sesshoumaru con voz fría e indiferente le llamo.

— ¿Si amo? Con carita de cachorro suplicante pero feliz a la vez.

— Búscame ropa nueva, esta tiene el hedor de esos débiles akumas y busca también… y con su mirada algo estaba buscando, algo que ya no encontraba pero que de repente, algo, su estola, una extraña sensación, su atención reclamo. Su mirada desvió y estaba allí la fuente de esa sensación: el pequeño Inu Yasha intentaba atrapar la punta de su estola que cual cola (lo será ó no) se movía como serpiente engañosa despertando la curiosidad y las ganas de jugar del pequeño cachorro.

Jaken al ver al pequeño rodeado por la estola de su amo, palideció, su boca intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no llegaban a salir de su garganta y ahí estaba In Yasha, desnudo, intentando con su manito, atrapar la punta de la estola de aquel insensible y cruel jukai, que al observarlo, sin querer, una sonrisa, una leve sonrisa en su rostro dibujo. Cuando la punta movediza al fin atrapo, con sus colmillos la mordió. Un mordisco sin dolor y de inmediato, el rostro de su hermano mayor busco. Llena de baba la soltó y una sonrisa a su oni san le regalo. Sin querer, Sesshoumaru, el despiadado inu tai jukai estaba sonriendo, y no por maldad, sino que aquella pequeña cosa fea y molesta un viejo recuerdo a su memoria le había traído una vez más. Y en su padre pensó, cuando, a Inu no Taishou lo mismo le hacia, escondiéndose, refugiándose entre sus poderosos brazos, algo que Inu Yasha no conoció.

— Y consíguele ropa adecuada a Inu Yasha. Y el cachorro una vez mas, debajo de la estola de su hermano se refugio descaradamente, lo que a Jaken desmayarse le provoco.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente publicando, perdón por no haberlo hecho antes pero estuve enferma, con pocas ideas y mucho trabajo en resumen: una horrible combinación para retrasarme.**_

_**Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todas por leer esta historia y dejarme sus comentarios ^^, quiero esta vez agradecer a Lii-sama. Espero que esta nueva entrega les guste a todos y les pido, por favor, si les gusta Final Fantasy 7, que lean mi fic "Ultima Reunión" pues quiero opiniones por favor, es la primera vez que le cambio de genero a un personaje ;-). **_

_**No les entretengo mas, disfruten del quinto capitulo **_

Padre por un día

**Capitulo 05**

Las hojas marchitas se caían de sus ramas cuales gotas de lluvia del cielo cuando un inmenso perro jukai de blanco color como el arroz con agresivos ojos rojos de pupilas azules y delicadas marcas entre azuladas y violáceas que delineaban suavemente las comisuras de su hocico frente a un inmenso y rico palacio, con grandes y cuidados jardines, en la puerta principal del mismo apareció.

Nadie de la construcción salió a defenderle. Nadie ordenó a soldado alguno atacarle, nadie se defendió y nadie le ataco. Tan solo de su boca un solo ladrido escapo y eso fue suficiente. Por unos minutos allí, parado sobre sus cuatro patas espero y de pronto, la gran y pesada puerta del edificio se abrió y de la oscuridad detrás de ella, tan solo un niño, un solo niño, corriendo, alegre, feliz, corriendo apareció. Y corriendo hacia el gigantesco animal se dirigió.

— ¡Chichi! Fue lo que el niño de no mas de seis años de edad, tal vez, al menos en humanos, de blanquísima cabellera y estola al hombro y vistiendo una jukata hacia el oni corriendo se echo y mientras se acercaba a él, la gran bestia en una bola de luz se envolvió y en cuestión de segundos la misma desapareció y una forma humana emergió: alto, muy alto, con cabellera blanca a grisácea larga y atada en una cola de caballo alta cuyo flequillo dejaba aun así ver sus largas cejas que no podían dejar de disimilar esa mirada tierna y dorada hacia su cachorro que se acercaba. Las mismas marcas violáceas azuladas, marcaban sus mejillas de manera irregular y le conferían un aspecto imponente a quien admirar. Su armadura y su manto doble su aspecto de fiero guerrero aun resaltaban mas rematado por su espada que a su espalda llevaba.

— ¡Sesshoumaru!

— ¡Chichi!

— ¡Ven aquí pequeño! Y el tai jukai a su cría entre sus brazos tomo y lentamente hacia la puerta camino.

— ¿Te has portado bien en mi ausencia, cachorro?  
>— ¡Si! le contesto el chiquillo aferrado a las estolas de su padre, un chiquillo casi idéntico a él salvo por sus marcas dobles y rojas y una media luna azul en su frente.<p>

— ¿Seguro?  
>— Si<p>

— ¿No le habrás causado problemas al viejo Toutousai en todo caso?

— No chichi

— ¿Has seguido las lecciones de okasan?

— No

— ¿NO? Dijo muy sorprendido el tai jukai

— No contesto muy orgulloso el niño

— Con que no

— Si

— ¿y por que no?

— Porque te extrañaba y aun mas a su padre abrazo.

— Yo también pequeño, yo también… y un beso a su cría en la mejilla le dejo y poco después, cruzaron el umbral de la magnifica puerta de pesada madera para luego, un sequito de sirvientes al jukai, a su niño le quitaran de sus brazos, le despojaran de a una, cada pieza de su armadura revelando debajo de la misma una jukata de suave seda de blanco color tan solo adornada por unas bandas azules y mas abajo, una camisa de rojo intenso, aun mas que las marcas de su cachorro que estaba impaciente por regresar a los brazos de su papá.

— ¿Quieres ir a jugar cachorro?  
>— ¡Si! Grito el pequeño con alegría.<p>

— Disculpe usted. Inu no Taishou sama, pero lo Señora lo espera en el jardín trasero, amo, señor…. Dijo el sirviente con una reverencia

— Grrrr, por que no puede dejarme llegar en paz y jugar un poco contigo

— Chichi…. Con ojitos brillosos

— Iremos a ver que desea tu madre y luego iremos a jugar, ¿te parece bien, Sesshoumaru?

— Hai

— Bueno, vámonos. Y el poderoso jukai del territorio Oeste hacia la parte trasera de su hogar comenzó a caminar.

— Sabes hijo, no importa de qué especie sean, mujeres humanas o jukais, no puedes vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas… escucha estas palabras porque cuando seas grande lo necesitaras

— Hai chichi…

Y así, con su hijo en brazos, el poderoso Inu Yasha hasta el gran jardín trasero llego. Perfectamente diseñado, adornado por una gran laguna llena de coloridas carpas (peces de colores), una pequeña cascada y muchos árboles, en la galería de lustrada madera, sobre inmensos almohadones, allí estaba ella: La Dama del Oeste. Perfectamente arreglada, tan bella como mortal. Sus miradas se cruzaron Sesshoumaru aun mas sobre el hombro de su padre se acomodo. Hasta que al fin el silencio entre ambos se rompió.

— Bienvenido a casa Inu no Taishou sama.

— Gracias….

— al fin llegas, la hembra dijo con cierto tono despectivo.

— Sino fuera por Sesshoumaru, no tenia mucho interés en regresar.

— ya veo…

— ¿todo en orden?  
>— Unos jukais gatos quisieron entrar al territorio, pero ya no lo harán, ¿Por qué tanto interés ahora?<p>

— decía nada mas mientras escuchaba la excusa de su compañera, el akuma bajaba a su cría para que mientras tanto fuera a jugar. Se sentó delante de la hembra pero poco después algo entre sus estolas se coló.

— ¿Y que has hecho en mi ausencia?  
>— Lo usual, ya sabes….<p>

— Atacar poblados inocentes, comerte a su gente solo por que no te agradan

— es verdad, dijo con mucha frialdad.

— Harás que los humanos nos maten.

— Para eso eres el señor de estas tierras

— El serlo también implica saber negociar, y eso mujer, no esta entre tus habilidades, querida.

— Demasiado tiempo con humanos, querido… y en eso, las estolas del jukai comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran su propia voluntad.

— ¿Acaso estas feliz de verme?  
>— Seguro (como no bruja loca, para si el jukai macho agrego), y este, una de sus estolas tomo y con fuerza tiro, y muy tomado fuertemente a Sesshoumaru encontró.<p>

— Así que eras tu…

Y pequeño rió y sobre su padre se abalanzo.

— No todo lo que hemos hecho juntos ha sido malo, después de todo, dijo la mujer perro observando a su cachorro jugando con su padre.

— él es de lo único que no me arrepiento.

— Nuestros padres hicieron mal en obligarnos, tenias razón Touga, pero mi orgullo fue mayor.

— ¿Okasan esta enfadada? Pregunto tímidamente el niño que no entendía el asunto de sus mayores, el tema de discusión de sus padres.

— No querido, para nada. Tu padre y yo solo….

— Solo conversábamos, Sesshoumaru

Y la mujer jukai con ternura vio a su hijo y la forma en la cual su compañero lo miraba y algo bueno en su corazón se formo.

— Touga, nuestra conversación puede esperar, ve a jugar con Sesshoumaru.

— ¿En serio okasan?  
>— Si, puedes ir. Y el pequeño hacia su madre corrió y un gran beso le regalo. De inmediato, su verdadera forma adopto y hacia el gran jardín corrió.<p>

— Gracias.

— Cuida bien de mi bebe.

— Lo haré.

Y el gran tai jukai su verdadera forma volvió a adoptar y a su pequeño persiguió a correrlo por el jardín fue el juego que eligió a tal punto que parecían dos cachorros retozando alegremente mientras un par de sus sirvientes lloraban desconsoladamente mientras observaban como el bello jardín que tanto tiempo les había tomado cuidar, era destrozado por las enormes patas de 2 inu jukais pero eran felices y eso era lo mas importante,

— Chichi… menciono Sesshoumaru de nuevo en la realidad, ahora comprendo tantas cosas…

— Ani… una aguda voz desde abaja menciono mientras le tiraba de la manga a Sesshoumaru y cuando este su mirada bajo, al pequeño Inu Yasha encontró. Los ojitos del hanyou estaban tristes y cansados y sin pensarlo sus bracitos hacia su hermano estiro y el frió jukai en su hermano se reflejo. Y cariñosamente, imitando tal vez a su padre, su mortal mano poso, delicadamente, sobre la pequeña cabecita de su hermano calmando al pequeño perdido y asustado que al fin con su familia se había reencontrado.

Continuara…

Pero antes, para aquellos que dejaran un review, una pregunta, ¿les gustaría leer un fic donde el pobre de InuYasha es transformado en jukai hembra y termina siendo pareja de su hermanito malhumorado? ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota**: Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por leer esta historia, también a nahomy hitsugaya por ser la ultima en dejar un review. Y si yo me anime a publicar mis fics, también tu puedes hacerlo _ . _Neko chan ¿a cual historia te refieres? Si es la de FF7, esta aquí también en FF y la otra, la que comencé a escribir, aun no la publique y por cierto, Sakura te debo el archivo. Bueno, como siempre espero que este capitulo les guste, ahora debo ponerme a escribir la continuación pues no tengo capítulos. Espero actualizarlo la semana que vienes._

**Capitulo 06**

Una leve brisa veraniega con sumo cuidado mecía la verde hierba con suficiente fuerza como para que al pequeño hanyou de blancos cabellos flotaran algunos en el viento lo que le provocaba un leve cosquilleo en sus pequeñas orejitas que no dejaba de mover mientras que con sus pequeñas manitos seguía tomado de la suave estola de su hermano mayor a la vez que con curiosidad e ingenuidad pura, el aire seguía olfateando como tratando de hallar algo, aunque sin saber qué.

— ¿Qué haces asquerosa criatura? Jaken le grito a la pequeña criatura quedando a punto de golpearlo con su bastón pero la mirada fría y amenazante de su amo hasta los huesos al sapo repugnante helo.

— amo… dijo agachando su cabeza y alejándose unos pasos.

— Pobrecito… dijo la pequeña niña acercándose al niño bestia, que al verla, aun mas entre la estola de su hermano se escondió.

— Lyn.

— ¿Si amo?

— Ve por Ah Un.

— ¡Si! Respondió muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa para luego ir por el dragón de dos cabezas.

— Que… ¿Qué piensa hacer con él amo bonito? Con cierta renuencia Jalen pregunto pero antes de obtener la respuesta, la niña había llegado con la mascota de su amo, el cual, sin ningún problema, al fiel y antipático sirviente, con sus cuatro grandes patas piso.

Duele… fue lo único que pudo decir luego que el animal terminara de pasar.

— Recoge sus ropas y a Tessaiga.

— Si amo.

— No Lyn, tu no. Jalen… y al escuchar esa indigna orden casi se desmayo. La pequeña al mismo se acerco y muy suavemente, lo toco.

— apresúrese señor Jaken. Con inocencia le menciono.

Mientras Jaken sama balbuceaba infinidad de malas palabras a media lengua y en un bajo tono como para que su amo no lo escuchara, recogía las pertenencias del pequeño hanyou. Con el traje de rata de fuego, el colmillo de acero envolvió y así, hasta su amo se acerco. Con su típica mirada indiferente, Sesshoumaru tomo la espada de su hermano y en la montura de su mascota la coloco a. Luego, a los dos niños a la montura de la misma subió y detrás de los mismos se acomodo. Con su propia estola los aseguro y con un leve toque de sus talones, al dragón volador la orden de despegar le dio sin importarle que su sirviente aun en tierra se hallaba, por lo cual, Jaken, rápidamente, pudo asirse de la cola de la bestia y así, todo su viaje, con los ojos cerrados, transcurrió.

El viaje adormeció al pequeño Inu Yasha que era sostenido fuertemente por las mortales manos de su hermano, en tanto, la pequeña niña humana disfrutaba como la primera vez de aquel viaje, pues estaban yendo a sitios a donde antes no habían ido. Subieron más y más y entre las montañas, una inmensa y lujosa construcción emergió.

— Guau… que hermoso lugar… chiquilla asombrada exclamó. Y pocos minutos después, con total suavidad, Ah Un sus patas poso en la entrada de aquel lugar. Jaken algo mareado de la cola de la bestia voladora de soltó y toscamente al piso cayo... pocos segundos después que Sesshoumaru y sus compañeros arribaran a aquel magnifico lugar, unos cuantos sirvientes mapaches hasta ellos se acercaron.

— Bienvenido amo Sesshoumaru, hace años que…

Batu, tu ocúpate de Lyn.

— Si amo, como usted ordene, y la pequeña a bajar de su montura ayudo.

— Es un gusto conocerle, Batu san con una sonrisa al sirviente saludo. Y este, algo confundido quedo.

— es humana…

— Shune, tú te ocuparas de él… y su estola desenrollo de esa cosa misteriosa que tanto protegía, dejando ver a un pequeño hanyou que aun dormía.

— A… amo, es, es…

— Él es Inu Yasha. Búscale algo de ropa.

— Su hijo es… decía balbuceante el segundo mapache.

— no es mi hijo, es mi hermano Inu Yasha

— Pero amo, él, el…

— ¡Shune!

— Lo siento amo, le buscare ropa de inmediato. Y sin más. Temiendo a la reacción del señor del castillo, el sirviente entre sus brazos tomo al dormido cachorro y hacia el imponente edificio junto a Batu y Lyn se dirigió.

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con la madre de la cría para que se atreva a traerlo hasta aquí, aun mas sabiendo que no le agradan los mitad bestia?  
>— Es casi idéntico a su hermano. Pero lo que mas me extraña, ¿Por qué no quiere admitir que es su hijo?<p>

— es cierto, todos sabemos que el hijo menor del Comandante tiene más de doscientos años.

— Imposible que sea este cachorro…

— Se ve tan tierno…. Iban conversando los dos mapaches en tanto la pequeña Lyn quedaba más y mas asombrada ante el lujo que en aquel olvidado castillo reinaba.

— A veces ni yo entiendo al amo…

— Hermano, creo que ni él mismo se entiende… y así, Batu se dirigió con la niña hacia una habitación trasera, en la cual un buen baño le dio y ropas nuevas le coloco en tanto Shune al pequeño, vestía con un nuevo aori rojo y le colocaba entre grandes almohadones para que descanse mejor.

— Amo, no creo que sea una buena idea haberlo traído al palacio… el sapo menciono.

— Jaken… y su mirada ambarina hacia su diminuto y la mayorías de las veces, inservible sirviente volvió.

— ¿si amo?

— Cierra la boca y sin mas, el poderoso inu comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar que hacia tanto tiempo que no visitaba justo cuando Inu Yasha despertaba en un extraño lugar. Sus ojitos abrió y de inmediato se asusto. Se paro y a correr por todo el edificio, olfateando, mirando comenzó, hasta que una figura familiar por entre los pasillos advirtió y sin perder el tiempo, hacia ella corrió.

Sesshoumaru tranquilamente caminaba cuando de repente, una sensación familiar sintió.

— No, no otra vez… y su mirada hacia su pierna bajo y de nuevo allí estaba, Inu Yasha aferrado a él.

— Lo siento amo. No sabía que había despertado.

— ¡Señor Jaken! Le grito la pequeña engalanada en un bonito y fino kimono nuevo

— ¿Qué quieres niñita? Asquerosamente le pregunto. Mientras la pequeña hacia él se seguía acercando.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
>— ¿tengo alternativas?<p>

— ¿Qué es "eso" que Inu Yasha tiene entre sus piernas? Inocentemente la pequeña pregunto sin saber que se refería a la mayor diferencia entre géneros, lo que al sapo, casi blanco lo hizo poner, consulta que el poderoso jukai claramente escucho y sin demostrar expresión alguna, comenzaba arrepentirse de la decisión que horas atrás había tomado.

— Solo falta que aparezca mi madre para que este día sea el peor de todos en mi vida. El mononoke menciono desconociendo que una bola de luz hacia su hogar se dirigía, se acercaba hacia él sin que el pequeño hanyou de su hermano se soltara y Jalen no pudiera reaccionar ante la consulta hacha por la pequeña.

E Inu Yasha, una vez más, entre la estola de su hermano se acurruco.

Y aun falta lo mejor, continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

Padre por un día

_Bueno, luego de mucho tiempo me hice de un ratito para publicar, pues en verdad me tome vacaciones. Aunque no me fui a ninguna parte, no hice nada de nada salvo descansar y leer mucho. Les agradezco de corazón todos sus comentarios y espero que este capitulo este al nivel de los anteriores._

Selkis

**Capitulo 07**

La tarde caía mientras el señor Jaken intentaba recuperar la postura y en el aire, luego de la curiosa e inocente pregunta que hiciera la dulce niña conocida con Rin, que a muy de su pesar, debía cuidar a la vez que su poderoso amo, lord Sesshoumaru, seguía estoicamente parado con un joven Inu Yasha a ferrado a su pierna gruñéndole al pobre Shure que no sabia mas que hacer para que el pequeño hanyou fuera con él.

— ¿Qué mas puede salir mal hoy? Se dijo a si mismo el pobre inu jukai mientras intentaba caminar hacia el gran jardín con el pequeño hanyou atascado entre su pierna y su estola.

Rin luego de tanta insistencia se aburrió y ella también corrió detrás de su pobre amo.

El parque era grande, muy bien cuidado y con una pequeña laguna llena de carpas de todos los colores y tamaños que llamaron la atención de inmediato de la niña, que hacia ellos corrió.

— hermosos… que bonitos son…dijo estirando su manos, logrando tocar algunos lomos escamosos.

— mi padre hizo hacer la laguna y traer los peces, algunos creo que son tan viejos como Inu Yasha…

— chichiue… fue la única palabra que logro decir el pequeño que por alguna razón desconocida para los demás, se aferro aun mas a la pierna de su hermano tan odiado.

— maldición…

— ¿Qué te pasa pequeño? La niña e pregunto al niño. No tengas miedo, el amo Sesshoumaru nos protegerá, ya veras. Encontraremos tu familia, creo… ¿podemos quedarnos con él, amo?

— NO

— ¿Por qué no, amo? Es tan bonito… y se parece a usted.

— cuando la encuentre, mato a Reiko… dijo el poderoso jukai cerrando sus puños con fuerza, maldita kitsune…usare tu piel para un abrigo para Rin…

— ¿Amo? La niña trato de llamar la atención cuando el viejo mapache Botan aparecía con una vieja pelota de trapo que de inmediato llamo la atención del pequeño hanyou.

— ¿Podemos jugar, amo? pregunto la nena

— Si y de inmediato, el gran mapache soltó la bola, haciendo que Inu Yasha se soltara de su hermano y comenzara a jugar con ellos.

— okasa…, el pequeño menciono recordando aquella vez que quiso jugar en su jardín pero lo dejaron solo con su madre. Una que hacia mucho tiempo que ya lo había dejado solo. Y una pequeña lágrima se le escapo. Pero estaba feliz, había gente jugando con él.

— supongo que los sirvientes de tu madre no te trataron muy bien… ¿no es así Inu Yasha? Y cuando Botan trato de atraparlo, corrió directo hacia su hermano, escondiéndose debajo de su estola.

— No otra vez… resignado Sesshoumaru menciono. Pero Rin tomo la pelota y hacia ellos se acerco.

— Vamos, vamos pequeño, ¿no quieres mas jugar? Y tímidamente el pequeño de su seguro refugio salió. Con sus ojitos dorados y brillosos al poderoso inu miro como pidiendo aprobación.

— Anda ve… las orejitas movió y una sonrisa tímida le regalo. Y salió corriendo hacia Rin una vez más.

Sesshoumaru se quedo allí parado, observando como su pequeña protegida y su hermano convertido en niño jugaban alegremente no entendía por que el había perdido toda su memoria, todo su odio y rencor hacia él. Pero sobre todo, porque lo reconocía como padre.

— Odio a esa zorra— decía mientras observaba sin cesar como los niños corrían, reían, se caían, pero eran felices hasta que de pronto el cielo se oscureció. Las nubes blancas fueron ocultadas por un momento por una gran silueta que volaba delante de ellas. Un enorme animal que hacia ellos se dirigía sin más.

Inu Yasha estaba inmóvil, con la pelota entre sus manos. Y al ver esa figura, la soltó y una vez más hacia Sesshoumaru corrió.

— No… no ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué ahora? Maldecía el inu. Siempre cuando no la necesito tiene que aparecer… menciono sentándose, mas bien dejándose caer en el pasto. Y debajo de su estola, cual cachorro que era, Inu Yasha se escondió.

Las patas delanteras de la inmensa criatura tocaron tierra y segundos mas tarde las traseras las imitaron. Los rojos ojos con pupilas negras miraron a Sesshoumaru, luego a Rin y por ultimo a los mapaches que se habían arrodillado. Y en medio de una bola de luz forma femenina tomo. Y caminando muy despacio hasta estar frente de Sesshoumaru se dirigió.

Muy lejos de allí, lejos en tiempo, Kagome estaba muy, muy enfadada y agobiada por el calor de la ciudad.

— ¡no aguanto mas!

— pero hija, solo un par de horas mas….

— ¡abuelo! ¡No! Ya basta. Este es un templo, no un, un… ¡me voy con Inu Yasha! Dijo soltando una escoba que tenia entre manos.

— Creí que iba a venir… dijo Souta triste.

— Mira Souta, allá no habrá agua fría, ni helados, ni nada, pero al menos… grrr…. Nada, mejor me voy

— hermana.

— Souta…

— ¿dile que venga, si?

— Lo hare cuando el viejo loco… lo siento, todas las cosas que ha dicho me ha sacado de quicio. Mejor voy a visitar a mis amigos.

— ¿Por qué no lo traes aquí?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Inu Yasha que venga unos días? Estará cómodo y…

— madre…

— Abuelo, Souta. El festival ha terminado y Kagome cumplió con sus tareas. Tiene muy merecido ir a ver a sus amigos dijo calmando los ánimos, la madre de Kagome.

— Pero yo quiero que venga protesto su hijo.

— vendrá, no te preocupes, ¿no es así, Kagome? Le dijo a su hija con mirada asesina.

— Lo traeré…sin muchas ganas contesto.

— Kagome…

— ¿Si madre? Sin muchas ganas de seguir la conversación la chica contesto.

— Dar y recibir, o te olvidaste ya de nuestra ultima conversación.

— No madre, no me he olvidado.

— Entonces no tienes nada más de que preocuparte (o estar enojada), el abuelo y Souta despedirán a los últimos visitantes mientras tú te vas con Inu Yasha.

— Entonces será mejor que me apresure, no quiero llegar cuando anochece, sobre todo si anda Kouga con ganas de molestar a Inu Yasha y con muchísima rapidez la muchacha se quito su traje ceremonial, con ropa moderna se vistió, y en cuestión de minutos, su maltratada mochila amarilla con un montón de cosas lleno. Un beso a su madre le dio y cual rayo por el portal del pozo devorador de huesos salto y en busca de su amigo hanyou se dirigió.

Lejos de la aldea de la anciana sacerdotisa Kaede, protegido por altas montañas y muchos sirvientes, un inu jukai se hallaba en problemas, grandes problemas.

— Sesshoumaru, veo que has decidido regresar.

— No tuve elección. ¿Qué deseas Irasue?

— ¿Así piensas saludarme? Dijo la fría jukai cuando su ambarina mirada fijo en la estola de Sesshoumaru que se movía por si sola.

— ¿Qué escondes Sesshoumaru?

— nada y una leve brisa la estola sacudió, haciendo que el pequeño hanyou debajo de ella se moviera, estornudara y quedara al descubierto.

— pero… ¿pero que es eso?

— ay mamacita la que se viene… dijo Jaken queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Acaso no puedes ver, madre?

— Señor Botan, pregunto la pequeña Rin tirando del jakama del mapache.

— Pequeña, ¿no sabes quien es ella?

— No

— Ella es la señora Irasue, la madre del príncipe Sesshoumaru.

— Su mamá… dijo asombrada la nena.

— No se que estarás pensando madre, pero él no es lo que crees… y en eso, Inu Yasha, su carita hacia la madre de su peor pesadilla volvió. Ella estaba seria, tan fría como su hijo. Unos pasos avanzo. Sus manos hacia sus caderas se llevo.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a no decirme?

— ¿A decirte que?

— ¡Que soy abuela! Y Jaken se desmayo (será que esta anémico) Rin comenzó a reír y por primera vez, el pobre de su hijo, el hijo mayor de Inu no Taishou, mas blanco que su aori su rostro se volvió.


	8. Chapter 8

AVISO

Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar la historia pero estaba sin ideas para hacerlo. Pero por suerte, mis neuronas se están reactivando y pronto estaré subiendo nuevos capítulos.

Gracias por su paciencia,

Selkis


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo (parte trabajo parte vagancia) les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por sus comentarios. Al final del capitulo les dejo una pregunta para un Nuevo fic que estoy Armando, gracias ^^** **Padre por un día** **Capitulo 08**

Las cigarras cantaban monótonamente cuando Inu Yasha se asomo por detrás de su hermano y delante de ellos, a un ser desconocido observo. Alto, con doble estola aristocráticamente llevada sobre sus hombros, un fino kimono de color lila adornado por un collar de enormes perlas observaba con gran detalle al niño hanyou.

— ¿okasa? Inu Yasha pregunto.

— ¡no! Secamente su hermano respondió.

— Es… decía Irasue san mientras se acercaba al pequeño mas y mas. Es… y una de sus orejitas acaricio.

— Es tan bonito dijo la frio jukai para luego abrazar y comenzar a besar al pobre hanyou que se sentía asfixiado por la madre de Sesshoumaru.

— Madre, no es mi hijo.

— ¿Cómo que no? Mira estas lindas orejitas…

— Eso es Inu Yasha.

— Si claro, y yo soy humana.

— Madre, ese ES Inu Yasha, el Hijo de MI padre con una humana. Menciono Sesshoumaru casi perdiendo su paciencia estoica de jukai.

— Ven pequeño, dijo Irasue agachándose a punto de tomar entre sus brazos al cachorro.

— Madre no por favor…

— Cállate Sesshoumaru, ¿por quien me tomas? Además, cabeza de chorlito (no se si existen en Japón) pero ESTE niño no puede ser Inu Yasha, hasta esa niña sabe que eso es imposible. Además, mira que carita tan hermosa… ¿o es niña?

— Es INU YASHA MADRE, le dijo otra vez gritando Sesshoumaru a su madre. Rukia, esa kitsune amiga tuya lo convirtió en niño.

— Si claro, échale la culpa a Rukia de lo que tú haces por las noches dijo con cara de jukai que era. Mientras el pobre hanyou deseaba soltarse de esos brazos que lo tenían prisionero para esconderse entre la estola de su hermano convertido en padre natural, según las creencias de la señora Irasue.

Tímidamente a los jukais Rin se acerco. Jaken ni siquiera noto lo que la niña hacia pues aun el mundo le seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza hueca. Pero cuando la vio acercase a su amo, medio tambaleante, se levanto y hacia ella como pudo corrió.

— Ese hanyou asqueroso y esa niña buena para nada, grito sin la mas mínima consideración, hasta cuando mi amo bonito seguirá rebajándose por esas repugnantes criaturas débiles, que solo hacen que pierda su precioso tiempo. Y sin darse cuenta su cara contra algo choco a la vez que el rostro de Rin estaba lleno de lágrimas

— ¡Basta! Grito harto Sesshoumaru, y sin mas, un gran golpe de puño al sapo asqueroso le dio, y muy lejos, volando lo mando.

Muy delicadamente lady Irasue se acerco al hanyou que había logrado escabullirse de ella para aferrarse a la estola de su hijo una vez mas, tanto al niño como a Rin sus caritas acaricio. El pobre sirviente muy pesadamente sobre la tierra golpeo. La gran dama jukai su abanico abrió, con el, agitándolo se refresco, grácilmente hacia el repulsivo batracio verde se acerco, su kimono se subió y le propino tal patada que de la vista de los niños nuevamente se perdió.

— a esta edad y aun no sabes elegir tus sirvientes hijo, que vergüenza, dijo tapándose el rostro con su abanico. Ni siquiera tu padre era tan idiota… bueno, el tenia otros gustos… pero volvamos al tema que nos compete.

— NO es MI HIJO.

— Si claro, y Izayoi era mi gemela… vamos niños, seguro este perro no les ha dado aun de comer… y sus mortales manos a los niños ofreció.

— Madre, ¿Qué debo hacer para que te des cuenta de la verdad? ESO, señalando a Inu Yasha, eso lo hizo Rukia tu amiga, la zorra loca.

— Si, si… decía mientras la pequeña Rin aceptaba el ofrecimiento de la gran dama perro.

— Quien lo diría, seguro tu padre se esta revolcando en su tumba, al ver que yo, la Gran Irasue, no solo tiene un nieto hanyou de su estúpido hijo, sino una adoptiva humana… espero que…

— ¿Qué mas, Madre? Dijo sarcásticamente Sesshoumaru.

— ¿No la querrás cruzar con tu cachorro? Espero que no tengas Eso en mente.

— ¡Que no es mi hijo!

— Si como no, y yo soy neko y macho.

— madre, has perdido el olfato a tu edad…

— Si tan solo tengo mil cuatrocientos y algo de años…

— mil seiscientos…

— Los que sean, mi nariz aun funciona bien.

— Si ya lo veo… que hice para merecer esto… dijo el pobre mononoke perro dándose por vencido ante las circunstancias

— Sabes Sesshoumaru, cuando tu padre me dijo sobre Izayoi, él y yo ya habíamos dejado de ser "pareja" aunque continuáramos juntos, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, supongo que seguimos juntos por costumbre, y cuando me dijo que iba a tener una cría con la princesa Izayoi…

— ¿Por qué la tratas bien?

— Sesshoumaru… no sabes lo feliz que estaba, aun si fuera hanyou. Estaba feliz tanto como el día que naciste, decía la jukai mientras acariciaba la cabecita del hanyou. Siempre quisimos darte un hermano o hermana, pero tu parto fue muy difícil y nunca más, bueno, por algo eres mi única cría. Alguna vez le dijo a Totousai que ojala no hubiera habido tanta diferencia de edad entre tu y él pero la vida nunca es justa Sesshoumaru. Lo vi feliz como hacia tiempo que no lo estaba. Teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero sino hubiera muerto esa noche, defendiendo a Izayoi y a Inu Yasha se que todo hubiera sido distinto, per tu, no importa lo que pienses del hanyou, eres su primogénito, eres el hijo mayor de Inu no Taishou siempre lo serás, pues eres la única cría de la cual disfruto, de la cual pudo verla crecer…

— Odias a InuYasha….

— Odio o no, Inu Yasha es su hijo también, mira lo que hizo el odio, Sesshoumaru. El odio se lo llevo y no precisamente el de su corazón. Ay… como puedo hacerte entender, un hijo lo cambia todo Sesshoumaru. Hanyou o jukai, o humano, lo se, porque tu estas frente a mi, eres la única razón que tengo para seguir…

— Madre…

— nunca levante una mano en contra de Inu Yasha o su madre, no seria digno de mi.

— pero ella, él...

Tu padre y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero también compartimos cosas que nadie mas podría tener, le dijo Irasue a su hijo acariciando su rostro.

— Inu Yasha, él…

— Solo dime cuanto se parece a el...

— ¿Aun lo amas? ¿A pesar de la humana?

— Si tu supieras… era el perro mas terco y no dejo nada, déjalo descansar en paz… si hijo, aun lo extraño

— Es terco e irascible…

— Eso es de familia, dijo con cierta chispa en los ojos clavados en los de su hijo que lo hizo ruborizar. ¿Cómo si tú no lo fueras?

— Siempre esta ayudando y dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza…

— Como tu la suya, nada nuevo entre ustedes dos, desde hace doscientos años….

— siempre con humanos…

— El no es su vergüenza, Sesshoumaru, ni la tuya. Ambos son lo mejor de él, no desprecies su legado, por que si lo haces, desprecias tu propia sangre. No hagas que su muerte haya sido en vano. Y la jukai volvió a acariciar a Inu Yasha que se había tranquilizado pero no separado de su hermano.

— Madre, créeme, él es Inu Yasha, Rukia…

— Sesshoumaru, si lo es, ¿Qué harás con él? ¿Matarlo? No se puede defender.

— Seria una deshonra atacarlo cuando no se puede defender, tendría que devolverlo.

— ¿A quienes se lo entregarías? Tú eres su familia más cercana.

— A sus amigos, con los que anda siempre.

— ¿Lo odias a pesar de todo? ¿Del tiempo que paso? El no tenía la espada o las flechas que mataron a Inu no Taishou.

— Por él, por su madre, mi padre murió.

— murió por amor, por salvar un sueño, por su tesoro, porque tenia algo que proteger…

— aun es hijo de una humana…

— Y esa niña que tienes, ¿acaso no lo es también? — Mirando a Rin con cariño.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

— porque se lo que es perder un hijo Sesshoumaru, solo me quedas tu y no me gustaría verte sufrir.

— ¿tu...? ¿Acaso? — Dijo sorprendido Sesshoumaru.

— Eras muy pequeño y por eso no lo recueras, pero escucha mas seguido a tu corazón, sabes que es verdad lo que te digo. Creo que le debes a tu padre una oportunidad para comprenderlo, y una a él.

— yo…madre…

Y Irasue se agacho, las mejillas de ambos niños acaricio y olfateo muy detenidamente al pequeño hanyou.

— Si realmente eres tú, Inu Yasha, la pobre Rukia estará en problemas, no me cabe la menor duda, pero ella sabe defenderse del baka de mi hijo, pero sobre todo, siento, que él no te haya podido ver crecer. Cuídalo Sesshoumaru.

Hacia su hijo se acerco, un beso en la mejilla le dio y en una bola de luz se transformo y por el aire desapareció. El pequeño hanyou bostezo y casi dormido sobre la estola de su hermano se quedo.

— ¡que rayos! Vamos Rin — menciono mientras tomaba con una mano al pequeño Inu Yasha para desaparecer dentro del palacio.

Bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Ya estoy trabajando en los finales, así que les agradecería sus comentarios. Además, me gustaría saber, los que hayan visto el Manga Tiger and Bunny, si les gustaría leer una historia donde el pobre Wild Tiger cambia de genero por causa de otro Next (mi parte malvada esta suelta últimamente).

Bueno, espero poner el próximo capitulo el fin de semana.

Gracias, Selkis.-


	10. Chapter 10

_ que estuve desaparecida mucho tiempo de todos lados, pero la verdad no tenia ideas para continuar y el trabajo me absorbía todas mis fuerzas pero por suerte, creo que todo comenzara a cambiar y por ello les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos por sus mensajes. Espero que les guste._

Como siempre, InuYasha no es de mi propiedad. ^^

**Capitulo 09**

El cielo estaba poblado de gordas nubes de lluvia cuando la señorita Kagome Hirugashi trepaba por las paredes del pozo devorador de huesos llevando consigo su habitual mochila amarilla llena de cosas para sus amigos del Sengoku.

— ¡que calor hace aquí! — Exclamo arrojando su pesada carga por la boca de la fosa pero al salir del mismo algo raro encontró.

— que extraño, Inuyasha no esta aquí— menciono secándose el sudor de su frente con uno de sus brazos— seguramente debe estar volviendo loca a la pobre Kaede san en el pueblo por comida, me imagino que a esta hora su inmenso estomago debe estar rugiendo como de costumbre, a cualquier hora—y un suspiro de sus labios escapo— o golpeando a Shippou obvio, por comida—refunfuñaba colocándose su pesada carga sobre la espalda— o ser fue a pelear con Kouga kun— comenzó a decir con rabia— lo estampare si, no. Mejor, mil veces contra la tierra. ¡Inuyasha! Maldito perro donde estas cuando te necesito — grito la jovencita de la ciudad de Tokio, la cual desconocía que su amigo hanyou disfrutaba de una deliciosa y abundante comida bajo la supervisión de su hermano mayor.

—bestia, come despacio— intentaba ordenarle el jukai a su pequeño pariente que devoraba con avidez los alimentos que tenia delante de él, pero sin querer, un diminuto grano de arroz de camino se equivoco y el pobre Inuyasha comenzó a asfixiarse.

— ¡Yasha! — el mononoke mayor algo asustado exclamo y sin pensarlo, sobre el niño se abalanzo y la espalda del niño golpeo y por suerte, el pequeño a respirar con normalidad comenzó.

Con los ojitos brillosos por lágrimas que de estos querían escapar, la cría al mayor se abrazo y su carita entre las ropas de su hermano escondió. Y sin quererlo, Sesshoumaru con sus brazos lo rodeo.

— ¿estas bien, baka? — e Inuyasha lo único que hizo fue dejar ver su rostro y una gran sonrisa al gran perro le regalo.

—debes ser mas educado a la hora de comer Inuyasha— menciono el "frio" jukai en tanto tomaba el juego de palillos de su pequeña e incomoda peste familiar, y sin pensar en el ataque que a Jaken le iba a provocar, un bocado de alimento tomo y a al niño bestia se lo ofreció.

—abre la boca Inuyasha, no quiero que tus amigos me acusen de no haberte alimentado apropiadamente— le decía al cachorro que sin dudarlo abría su boca para ser alimentado cual pajarillo bebé en tanto el kappa se retorcía de espanto a metros de su amo.

Luego de unos cuantos bocados el más joven hijo de Inu no Taishou se durmió quedando recostado sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor.

—Grandioso — fue lo único que el único descendiente de Irasue san pudo decir al advertir que el simpático y tímido cachorro se hallaba acurrucado casi entre sus piernas.

— ¿te estas cobrando todo lo que te hice, verdad? El demonio mayor le pregunto al pequeño dormido mientras acariciaba su blanca cabellera al mismo momento que una ligera pero molesta lluvia de verano se precipitaba sobre la tierra reseca.

Resignado, Sesshoumaru, acomodo al dormido Inuyasha sobre su estola sin quitarle la vista de encima a su protegida Rin que terminaba su vianda muy delicadamente cerca de él en tanto que Jaken aun no recobraba la conciencia ante tan espantoso espectáculo: su amado amo bonito protegiendo a un asqueroso y bueno para nada hanyou.

—padre, te juro que si estuvieras vivo te mataría por esto—exclamo el nuevo lord del territorio oeste tomando a Inuyasha en sus brazos para llevárselo a una habitación contigua y depositarlo amorosamente sobre un mullido futón.

Luego de dejarlo en su aposento, intento salir de la habitación pero el pequeño, en sueños, gruño y lloro. Lloro tal vez por un mal recuerdo y sintiendo un nuevo y desagradable sentimiento, la perfección asesina del clan de perros blancos, en la cabecera del pequeño niño con rejas triangulares se sentó y una vez mas, entre sus piernas, al cachorro perdido entre sus piernas acomodo y con su estola protegió y de inmediato este, dejo de quejarse, para tomarse con fuerza de los pantalones de su hermano a modo de protección.

—Rukia, juro que cuando te encuentre, te matare sin piedad. Me engañaste, se que me has estado mintiendo los últimos doscientos años, pero esto, te metiste con Inuyasha y nunca te lo perdonare— casi gruñendo con todo su odio a flor de piel el jukai exclamo. —no te dejare un solo hueso sano, te destripare y me comeré tus huesos— y la expresión de maldad sin limite en el rostro de Sesshoumaru se noto. Y aun mas el pequeño a él se aferro .y su rostro hacia esa pequeña molestia volvió y sin querer, su cuerpo y su mente relajo y una tímida sonrisa en su rostro se formo.

La lluvia refrescaba la tierra en tanto una bella zorra de nueve colas se refugiaba en un templo abandonado.

Descansaba tranquilamente oyendo el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el techo hasta que algo, alguien interrumpió su descanso.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Sesshoumaru de…? —pero el dialogo se vio interrumpido cuando rukia tomo muy enfadad su forma humana.

—baba, nunca, pero nunca le diré a ese tonto, estúpido y engreído perro de mi…

—Rukia, ¿Acaso olvidas que yo ya se tu secreto?

—entonces, ¿Por qué nunca le has dicho nada a tu hijo, Irasue san?

—porque no es mi trabajo decirleselo.

—pero yo no quiero que se acerque a él.

_tiene derecho a saberlo.

—no soporta a Inuyasha, por si no lo has notado.

—dime rukia… ¿te has encontrado con el hijo menor de mi compañero?

—y si lo hice… ¿Qué hay con eso?

— ¿Quién crees tu que esta cuidando al pobre cachorro indefenso? No tienes idea lo bien que se veían juntos— y soltó una pequeña risa de maldad la dama del Oeste.

—como crees que puedo creer eso. Tu estúpido hijo seria el primero en destripar al pobre cachorro,

—Que poco crédito le das a mi hijo querida amiga… con razón se creyó todas las mentiras que le has dicho. Pero si se entera…

—nunca lo hará.

_ya te dije que por mi boca nunca se enterara de tu hijo, de su hijo, pero el día que lo haga…

—lo mato. Muy enfadada la zorra aseguro.

—el te amaba, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—yo, yo no lo se.

—se perfectamente que puede ser el ser mas terco e insoportable que hay sobre la tierra, pero ¿no crees que…? Olvídalo, no vale la pena hablar con una persona que no quiere escuchar.

—mejor así.

—te diré que cuando él lo sepa, no habrá nadie ni nada que lo detenga. Perdió a su padre y le negaste el poder ver nacer a su cachorro. El si tiene derecho a sentirse traicionado.

—jamás.

—aun estas a tiempo Rukia, no dejes que tu orgullo arruine tu vida. No cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí. Perdí a Taishou, perdí la confianza de mi hijo… — y la gran dama perro de su vieja amiga se distancio. — si lo vieras cuidando de Inuyasha, no parece el mismo que aquella vez…

—Con que lo encontró al final…— y el rostro de la kitsune de maldad se ilumino.

—sorda, ¿para que te sirven esas enormes orejas que tienes sobre la cabeza? No hay duda que Sesshoumaru y tu se merecen uno al otro, son iguales de idiotas— exclamo la señora del castillo de las nubes.

—hay Rukia, ¿Por qué te gusta provocarlo si luego te quejas? Y lo peor, ¿para que sigo intentándolo si se que ninguno de los dos me presta la misma atención? Y la gran dama comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta inexistente.

—Irasue… — una voz interrumpió su salida.

_ ¿aun crees que Sesshoumaru…?

—Rukia, solo se que ese niño necesita a su padre como mi hijo conocer al suyo. No puedo curar las viejas heridas ni devolverle a Inuyasha el padre que nunca conoció pero tu si estas a tiempo, no te arrepientas como yo. Solo se que el pobre de Inuyasha esta pagando por algo que no hizo, por eso te advierto rukia: la próxima vez que mi hijo decida arrancarte la cabeza o despellejarte viva, no hare nada por defenderte, porque bien te lo mereces— y de golpe, muy enojada, en una esfera de luz la inu jukai se convierto y entre las nubes desapareció. Dejando a una zorra blanca muy molesta en tanto que aquel pequeño ser que su hijo cuidaba, el pequeño mestizo hijo de una princesa humana, convertido en niño, seguía bajo la fiera protección del gran jukai perro del territorio.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse haciendo que el chiquillo de adorables orejitas felpudas, sus dorados ojos abrieran y abandonara la seguridad de su cálido refugio. Camino con ciudad hasta una de las puertas de papel y al abrirla hallo delante de si un gigantesco y hermoso jardín. Pero los ojitos de Inuyasha no de deslumbraron ante las hermosas flores, ni el puente que cruzaba un lago miniatura repleto de kois multicolores. Lo que realmente le llamo la atención, lo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran embelesados fue nada más y nada menos que un simple charco de agua dejado por la lluvia. Un fresco y lodoso charco justo frente a él y solo para él.

El instinto canino del joven devuelto a su niñez afloro una vez mas y sin quererlo y unos pasitos retrocedió y cuando creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente, y una breve carrera comenzó y justo cuando salto para poder caer en el lodazal, una fuerte mano en el aire lo atrapo.

—Ni lo pienses enano — con tono muy serio Sesshoumaru le advirtió, arruinándole así la diversión a su hermano.

— ¿Chichiue? — con ojitos brillosos el jovenzuelo pregunto, con expresión de perrito abandonado al demonio mayor miro y por primera vez, el poderoso akuma, llevo hasta su pecho a la indefensa criatuta, y sin dudarlo, al hijo de una humana abrazo. Una a la cual él odiaba aun sabiendo que no tenía razón.

—No Inuyasha, ni chichiu, soy tu onisan — y nadie advirtió que por primera vez el primogénito de Inu no Taishou, una lagrima derramo.

Y sin más, otro día termino coronado con plateadas estrellas en su oscuro cielo.


End file.
